wwvefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Francisco (luchador)
|weight= |birth_date= 14 de enero de 1983 |birth_place= Talca, Chile |death_date= |death_place= |resides= Puente Alto, Santiago |billed= Sanhattan Montreal, Québec |debut= Junio de 2005 |retired= }} Francisco Villa (14 de enero de 1983 -) más conocido como "The Hellraiser" Panxo Hardy es un luchador profesional en la World Wrestling Virtual Entertainment (WWE) y World Wrestling Generation (WWG). Además, es conocido por su paso por la Xtreme Chilean Wrestling (XCW) y World Hardcore Wrestling (WHW). Francisco es 25 veces campeón mundial: 3 veces WWE Champion, 3 veces World Heavyweight Champion, 1 vez ECW Champion, 8 veces WWG World Heavyweight Champion, 6 veces WWG Champion y 4 veces WWG Undisputed Champion. Carrera World Wrestling Entertainment (2005-2007) 2005 Francisco debutó por la empresa a mediados de 2005, estableciéndose como face. Su primer campeonato en la empresa lo logró el 4 de octubre de 2005, cuando derrotó a Steve Blackman ganando el WWE Hardcore Championship. Más tarde esa misma noche, ganó junto con su hermana Camy el World Tag Team Championship al derrotar a Kane & The Undertaker. Sin embargo, su reinado en parejas duraría sólo unos días, debido a que fueron derrotados por Kane & Undertaker el 12 de octubre, aunque el 13 de noviembre Francisco & Camy recuperaron los campeonatos, siendo nuevamente derrotados por Kane & Undertaker el 25 de noviembre. Tan sólo a dos días de finalizar el año 2005, Francisco y su nuevo compañero, Sebastian Van Helsing, obtendrían el World Tag Team Championship al derrotar a Kane & Undertaker. Paralelamente, el 18 de octubre Francisco perdió el Hardcore Championship frente a Mick Foley y el 25 de noviembre obtuvo el WWE Intercontinental Championship derrotando a Eddie Guerrero y Essa Rios. 2006 En los primeros días del año Franciso obtuvo y perdió numerosos campeonatos; el 10 de enero fue derrotado por Chris Jericho, perdiendo el Intercontinental Championship; el 15 de enero obtuvo el WWE Championship frente a The Undertaker, perdiéndolo un día después frente a Undertaker y recuperándolo el 17 de enero al volver a derrotarlo. Estas victorias transformaron a Francisco en el primer Triple Crown Champion de la compañia. Adicionalmente, el 26 de enero obtuvo su segundo WWE Hardcore Championship al derrotar a Mick Foley, perdiéndolo frente al mismo el 12 de febrero. Su alianza con Sebastian Van Helsing funcionó a la perfección durante el año 2006, logrando ganar el World Tag Team Championship en conjunto en 10 ocasiones diferentes. Sus feudos durante el transcurso del año incluyeron a equipos como D-Generation X, Brothers of Destruction, The McMahons y Eddie Guerrero & Rey Mysterio. A esta altura del año, The Legend Killers (Francisco & Van Helsing) ya eran considerados como un equipo heel. Además, obtuvieron un reinado como WWE Tag Team Champions. Además del título mundial y los campeonatos en parejas, Francisco logró poseer por unos días el WWE European Championship, el cual obtuvo derrotando a Perry Saturn y perdió frente a Jeff Hardy. El obtener este campeonato lo convirtió en el primer Grand Slam Champion de la compañía. Después del reinicio de la compañía en agosto de 2006, Francisco obtuvo el World Heavyweight Championship tras derrotar a Booker T el 25 de noviembre de 2006. Además se le fue otorgado el WWE United States Championship, el cual perdió frente a Chris Benoit el 29 de agosto. Adicionalmente, su nueva alianza con Rodrigo Blackburne lo llevó a obtener el WWE Tag Team Championship en 3 ocasiones junto con el. 2007 Durante el año 2007, Francisco obtuvo en dos ocasiones el World Heavyweight Championship, ambas veces derrotando a Batista, con quien tuvo un feudo la gran parte del año. Adicionalmente, derrotó a sus compañeros Sebastian Van Helsing y Rodrigo Blackburne, ganando tanto el ECW Championship como el WWE Championship, otorgándoselos de vuelta a sus amigos un mes después. Además, obtuvo 4 reinados como WWE Tag Team Champion junto a Blackburne y 4 reinados como World Tag Team Champion con Van Helsing. Francisco permaneció como World Heavyweight Champion y WWE Tag Team Champion hasta el reinicio de la empresa el 13 de noviembre de 2007. Posterior al reinicio de la empresa, surgieron rumores de que Francisco estaba planeando retirarse al no querer emigrar a otra compañía, pero en diciembre de ese año, firmó contrato por 3 años con la World Wrestling Virtual Entertainment, desmintiendo aquellos rumores. World Wrestling Generation (2005-presente) Inicios (2005-2007) En junio de 2005, Francisco (usando el nombre de Panxo Hardy) debutó junto con Daniel Jacobs y Triple X en la WWG. Formó a The Hardy Boyz (junto con Charlie y Toledo Hardy) y gano varios títulos en parejas y trios. Finalmente, obtuvo varios campeonatos menores y algunos mundiales, protagonizando épicos combates contra Triple X, y ganando un Royal Rumble y un King of the Ring Feudos con John Walo y Triple X (2008) El 24 de marzo de 2008, Hardy anunció que dejaba la WWG, teniendo su último combate un día después, el cual ganó, ganando su octavo y último WWG Championship. Sin embargo, Walo, el perdedor se esa lucha, utilizó su clausula de revancha, por lo que Hardy debió enfrentarse una vez más a él en WrestleMania V, en una lucha en que también participó Triple X. En dicho combate perdio el WWG Championship y anuncio que no se retirara hasta poder ser campeón mundial otra vez. Perdió su revancha contra Walo en un Ladder Match, tras interferencias de Triple X y Metal Mendez (quien traicionó a Hardy). Posteriormente ganó el WWG Intercontinental Championship, transformándose en Triple Crown y Grand Slam Champion, pero su reinado sólo duraría unos días, ya que Triple X derrotó 3 veces en un día a Panxo Hardy; la primera para unificar el WWG Hardcore Championship al World Heavyweight Championship, la segunda para unificar el WWG Intercontinental Championship al World Heavyweight Championship y la tercera para (kayfabe) despedirlo de la empresa. John Walo y Triple X se enfrentaron en un combate para unificar el World Heavyweight Championship y el WWG Championship en el reintegrado Undisputed Championship en un WWG Rules Last Man Standing. Las estipulaciones especiales decían que si Triple X ganaba, la empresa cerraría en ese instante, dejando a XXX como el último campeón de la empresa; en cambio si John Walo lograba la victoria, Panxo Hardy sería reincorporado a la WWG. Walo ganó el combate gracias a varias ayudas de Hardy durante el combate (que el árbitro no notó), marcando su regreso después de un corto periodo fuera. Undisputed Championship (2008-presente) En su lucha de "regreso", derrotó a John Walo después de un Lightning Strike, proclamandose como uno de los retadores al Undisputed Championship. Sin embargo, Walo sufrió una lesión en dicho combate, dejando el campeonato vacante. En el próximo evento de la empresa (Survivor Series III ('08)), Hardy, XXX, John Walo y la leyenda Dane se enfrentaron en un combate para definir al nuevo campeón, el cual ganó Dane. Sin embargo, en su primera defensa en Armageddon IV, Dane fue derrotado por Panxo Hady, quien ganó el WWG Undisputed Championship por tercera vez. Sin embargo, días después, Hardy fue derrotado por Triple X, perdiendo el campeonato. Tras el inicio de la temporada 2009, Hardy introdujo a la compañía a un nuevo guardaespaldas, llamado The Uraby, el cual comenzó a ayudarlo en sus combates. El 29 de mayo de 2009, consiguió su cuarto WWG Undisputed Championship tras vencer a Triple H. World Wrestling Virtual Entertainment (2008-presente) 2008 Francisco, junto con varias superestrellas re-debutó en la WWVE (ahora WWE) el 1 de enero de 2008. Su primer combate fue en Royal Rumble, donde junto con Sebastian Van Helsing y Rodrigo Blackburne derrotaron a John "Bradshaw" Layfield, Edge y Carlito. Posteriormente, derrotó a Sabu en No Way Out, ganando la vacante del WWE Hardcore Championship, campeonato que retuvo en Big Bang Revolution frente a Tommy Dreamer y perdió frente a Abyss en No Surrender, con sólo 14 días de reinado. Tras esto, entró en un feudo con Shawn Michaels, atacándose en varios progamas de RAW y SmackDown!. Finalmente, en WrestleMania XXIV derrotó a Michaels en una Hell in a Cell. Tras su feudo, comenzó a hacer equipo con Rob Van Dam junto con quien ganó el WWE Tag Team Championship en Backlash al derrotar a Mark Henry & The Great Khali. Durante las siguientes semanas, derrotó junto con Van Dam a Team 3D, The New Breed y a Sting & Scott Steiner. En Judgment Day derrotaron a los poseedores del World Tag Team Championship Goldberg & Kevin Nash. Francisco entró a un torneo para definir al retador por el ECW Championship en One Night Stand, pero no logró ganarlo. Sin embargo, en dicho evento retuvo el WWE Tag Team Championship junto a Van Dam frente a Sting & Steiner en un Elimination Tables Match. Finalmente, en Night of Champions, Rhino & Christian Cage derrotaron a Francisco & Van Dam ganando el WWE Tag Team Championship, después de que Francisco traicionara a Van Dam, volviéndose heel. En The Great American Bash, Francisco derrotó a Van Dam, en un Last Man Standing, pero fue derrotado en un Extreme Rules Match en dos ediciones posteriores de ECW on SciFi. En SummerSlam pierde frente a Triple H debido a una intervención de RVD, pero se toma revancha al quitarle el WWE Hardcore Championship el 26 de agosto en ECW on SciFi. Francisco tuvo la oportunidad de ganar el ECW Championship en Unforgiven, pero no salió victorioso. En No Mercy su equipo fue derrotado y posteriormente tampoco fue elegida su lucha contra Batista en Cyber Sunday. Su racha de derrotas en PPVs culminó en Survivor Series, donde fue el único sobreviviente de su equipo en la lucha de eliminación clásica. Finalmente, en Armageddon, fue derrotado por Shawn Michaels en una lucha por el ECW Championship. La semana posterior a Armageddon, Francisco fue derrotado por Rey Mysterio, Shawn Michaels y The Undertaker en RAW, ECW y SmackDown!, respectivamente, lo que provocó que Mr. Kennedy comenzara a burlarse de Francisco. Esta situación provocó el inicio de un feudo entre ambos. En Tribute to the Troops, Hardcore Holly le quitó el WWE Hardcore Championship a Francisco, gracias a la ayuda de Kennedy. 2009 En 2009 Francisco continuó su feudo con Mr. Kennedy, interfiriendo en combates de ellos (Kennedy costándole una lucha por el X Division Championship y Francisco una por el WWE Intercontinental Championship por cuenta fuera a Kennedy). Luego participó en el Royal Rumble, donde eliminó a varias superestrellas, incluyendo a Kennedy, antes de ser eliminado por Tazz. En No Way Out, fue derrotado por Mr. Kennedy en una lucha por el WWE Intercontinental Championship. Luego logró clasificarse al Money in the Bank de WrestleMania XXV, tras derrotar a Kennedy en Big Bang Revolution. En WrestleMania, ganó la lucha del Money in the Bank. En lucha Movimientos finales Movimientos finales alternativos Aquí hay una lista de los movimientos con que Hardy puede terminar un combate, pero que no son considerados como sus movimientos finales: *''Smoke Screen'' (Front facelock bulldog) *''Panxomission'' (Half nelson choke with bodyscissors) *''Panxo Bottom'' (Spinning Side Slam) *'Frog Splash' - tribute to Eddie Guerrero *'Crippler Crossface' - tribute to Chris Benoit *''Total Knock-Out / TKO'' (Fisherman's Carry Cutter) *''Panxo Lock'' (Ankle Lock) *'Piledriver' - 2006 *'Running Powerslam with Knee to the Back' - 2006 *''Tombstone Piledriver'' - 2006 *''Go To Sleep'' (Fisherman's Carry Dropped Into A Knee Strike To The Face) *''Playmaker'' (Overdrive) Movimientos de firma Movimientos en Parejas *''Mic Strike'' (Mic Check-Lightning Strike combination) - with Triple X *''3-D'' - with Triple X *''Task Force X'' (Double Spear) - with Triple X *''Rain Wizard'' (Double Shining Wizard) - with Sebastian Van Helsing *''Magic Killer'' (Aided Whiplash) - with Sebastian Van Helsing *Aided elevated hammerlock DDT - with Triple XInnovated *Double Cutter *Double Submission **Walls of XXX - Crossface combination **Sharshooter - Crossface combination **Panxo Lock - Crossface combination Otros *'Apodos' **The Legend Killer **The Real Legend Killer **The Rated-R Legend Killer **'The Hellraiser' - WHW, WWE, WWG **The Biggest Heel Wrestler in BWA History - BWA **'The Dark Knight' - WWE, WWG *'Managers' **'The Uraby' - WWG *'Tema musical' **"Sin" de Stone Temple Pilots - 2005 **"Lonely Train" de Black Stone Cherry - 2006 **"Burn in My Light" de Mercy Drive - 2007 **"This Fire Burns" de Killswitch Engage - Fines 2007 **"Holy Diver" de Killswitch Engage - Inicios 2008 **"Of Wolf And Man" de Metallica - 2008, presente (como Face) **"The End of the Line" de Metallica - 2008, presente (como Heel) Francisco's Alter Egos Durante su carrera, Francisco ha creado numerosos personajes, que en un inicio son personificados por el mismo y luego son "heredados" por algunos de sus alumnos. Algunos de los más importantes y exitosos son: * The Killer * The Destroyer * Chris Connor * Seamus Neville * Krusher Kayls * Mike Levy, Jr. * Howard Fuller * Shawn Regal Campeonatos y logros *'World Wrestling Generation' **WWG Undisputed Championship (3 veces) **World Heavyweight Championship (8 veces) **WWG Championship (6 veces) **WWG Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) **WWG Hardcore Championship (47 veces) - con XXX (1), John Walo (2) y Dane & Baby Rock (1) **WWG Submission Championship (1 vez) **WWG Dirty Championship (1 vez) **WWG Tag Team Championship (6 veces) - con Baby Rock (1), Charlie Hardy (1), Toledo Hardy (1) y Triple X (3) **WWG 3 Titans Championship (2 veces) - con Charlie y Toledo Hardy (2) **WWG Royal Rumble Winner (1 vez) - 2006 **WWG King of the Ring Winner (2 veces) - 2006 y 2008 **WWG Triple Crown Championship **WWG Grand Slam Championship **WWG Hall of Fame (2008) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Championship (3 veces) **World Heavyweight Championship (3 veces) **ECW Championship (1 vez) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) **WWE United States Championship (1 vez) **WWE Hardcore Championship (2 veces) **WWE European Championship (1 vez) **WWE Tag Team Championship (8 veces) - con Rodrigo (7) y Sebastian Van Helsing (1) **World Tag Team Championship (17 veces) - con Camy (2) y Sebastian Van Helsing (15) **Triple Crown Championship (primero) **Grand Slam Championship (primero) *'World Wrestling Virtual Entertainment' **WWE Hardcore Championship (2 veces) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Rob Van Dam **Money in the Bank (2009) Notas